THE LAST STAND
by quillsnpens
Summary: This is Post Ootp and contains NO SLASH .It has been five years since the Trio’s Graduations and Harry Potter has disappeared after Voldemort’s sudden defeat. However, Harry mysteriously reappears bringing with him new that Voldemort may not be as dea


****

The Last stand

Chapter 1

As the gentle breeze blew in through a large window, making the rich velvet curtains flutter, beads of sunlight entered and filled the spacious room. It seemed to be a very large bedroom, with more than enough space for a single couple. On a closer inspection, one would find that it was quite lavishly decorated. At the far end from the bed there was a fire grate. At this time of the summer, however when the heat was almost unbearable one might wonder what insane person would want to light a fire in their bedroom. However, as soon as winter would strike their train of thought would suddenly change tracks and there would be only one thought occupying their minds that this was a fairly intelligent couple to put a fire grate in their room. Right in front of this Grate was Red cushion, which would only be used in winters to relax when the cold became unbearable.

Although there was, a fire running in the grate no heat emanated from it. This was because the main purpose of the grate was not to supply heat but for communication, the wizarding world's substitution for telephones.

The room was also home to two ancient oak desks, both of which were a classic representation of excellent woodcraft. The intricate carvings were so fine and properly done that it made the desks a collector's items.

It was apparent just by looking that the desk and the beds were made by probably the same person and were definitely part of the same set.

It was at this time that one of the people lying on the bed who had till this time been sleeping soundly, started stirring clearly annoyed at the sunlight that had dared to interrupt her sleep. At almost the exact moment, the Alarm went off loudly and any hopes of sleep that the young woman may still have had were shattered.

The woman gave a huge yawn, resolved herself to getup, and headed towards the huge mirror to try to straighten her curly brown hair. Try as she might it was no use and it would return to their original places.

"Give it up Hermione," said the other occupant of the bed who was also awake by this time. The most distinguishing feature of this man was his vibrant red hair. He then proceeded to out of the bed and went towards his wife and had to bend down to put an arm around his wife because of his considerable height.

After looking at his wife for a second he said "Come on honey, you have been trying for the past five years but failed, so give it a rest." Seeing his wife's scowl, if there was one thing Hermione hated it was to fail in anything even such trivial things in life, he quickly added, "You know the reason I married you."

"No I don't but I have a feeling you are going tell me" she said with a huge scowl on her face.

"You lovely hair are the ones I fell in love with." He said a huge smirk plastered on his face

"Ooh you. You always knew how to make me laugh didn't you." She said the scowl having been replaced by happiness.

"Yeah. Harry and me always knew ho to make y…" suddenly he stopped whatever he was saying because it was still very painful to think about him. It had almost been five years since Harry had been lost right after Graduation. Ron still remembered the day as if it had been yesterday. The memories even though five years old were still very clear. They remembered the look on Harry's face at the end of year feast and the last time he saw Harry smile before the event. That most terrible evening in Ron's life and he finally realized what it felt like to see people loosing their lives right before his very eyes. How could he ever forget that evening the evening that turned the fates of many people? He could not. He just could not.

Seeing the same pained and depressed expression on Hermione's face told him that she too had not forgotten that event ever.

Finally telling himself rather forcing himself to gain control of his emotions, he spoke. "Come on Hermione, let us go down. The children might start wondering where we are."

"Umm hmm. Let us go down"

They had just reached the Kitchen when the couple's oldest child Ginny Ronald weasley came bounding down the stairs shouting, "Mommy mommy, Harry took my bear." Harry Hermione Weasley came down next with a completely angelic look on his face. If Ron and Hermione had not been his parents then they would never have believed that such an innocent looking boy could be so mischievous.

Hermione put on the firmest façade she could which her look remarkably like professor Mcgonagall to the extent that if Ron had not been putting all his will power to control himself he would probably have been lying on the floor laughing uncontrollably.

"Harry Weasley, you tell me this instant if you have taken your sister's bear."

"Maybe." He replied. After hearing his son's reply and seeing his wife turn red with smoke practically coming out of her ear. It became too much for Ron and he had to run back upstairs to make sure that his children didn't see him laughing like a hyena." He had barely reached upstairs when he again heard Hermione's voice. Being her his husband for five years Ron knew that no matter how angry Hermione got she never shouted it just wasn't in her nature.

When Ron returned to the kitchen, he was just in time to hear Hermione say

"You better give you sister back her bear or no more trips to Uncle Fred's." Then as an after thought, she added, "He is already rubbing of on you." That set her son in motion and he quickly ran out to the yard and came back with his sister's bear.

"Now, what would you two like for breakfast." She said no trace of anger apparent in her voice.

Shaking his head at Hermione's ability to calm down in moments, Ron buttered his toast and sat down to read to Daily Prophet. He was on the second Headline when he called Hermione and said, "look another one."

Hermione picked up the paper and started reading her expression one of discomfort as she kept on reading.

__

PROMINENT DEATH EATER FOUND DEAD.

Today at approximately six am another convicted death eater was found dead with a flying phoenix above his body. Vincent Goyle one of the death eaters captured at the Hogwarts' raid and imprisoned in Azkaban took part in the escape when twenty five Death Eaters escaped from Azkaban was found dead today. Goyle is the fifth such death eater to die.

The mystery of Azkaban has still not been solved though there are rumors that the prisoners escaped due to the incompetence of the previous minister of magic Cornelieus Fudge.

The question that remains to be answered is who is doing this, and why?

"So what do you make of it Ron?" asked Hermione.

"Well, officially my statement would be that this person must be brought to justice. Unofficially he is only doing the world a favor. I think that even the Aurors are not giving their wholehearted approach to arresting this person, whoever he is.

"Hmm you may be right, Ron. Only time will tell."

Just then doorbell started ringing and Ron had to go answer it.

When he opened the door, he saw that the weather had changed from bright and sunny, to cold and damp with a heavy downpour going on. The figure that stood in Ron's front porch was covered totally by a cloak and even his face could not be seen.

"How can I help you," asked Ron. His tone that of caution. After all as Minister of magic Ron had to be carefull.

"Can I please come in.?" asked the stranger in a fairly pleasant voice. Ron was immediately alarmed. After all this could be a one of those death eaters who were sent to Azkaban and had escaped. Ron was also known for his strict punishment of death eaters. However, after much deliberation he decided that both Hermione and himself were good enough duelers to take on just one man.

"Ok come in he said." Opening the door wide for the stranger to enter at the same time he beckoned Hermione (who had come to see who was at the door) to takeout her wand and be ready for a fight. As soon as the stranger was inside and the door closed Ron took out his wand and pointed it's tip at the man's back, the voice had been male, and said "take of your cloak, now." He said the last bit a little more firmly to imply that Ron would not think twice about hurting this man if he tried anything funny

"Tsk tsk, Ron. You forgot me so easily." However, without waiting for a reply he let his cloak drop to the floor to reveal a man with handsome face and rugged features he also had emerald green eyes a unruly black hair which were very untidy however the unusual thing was the lightning bolt-shaped scar across his forehead. When the married couple saw him, they immediately dropped their wands to the floor and their jaws hung loose at seeing the smiling and lively face of Harry Potter.

****

A.N:- hope you like it please read and review.


End file.
